


[开度] wildest dream

by irregular_jojo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregular_jojo/pseuds/irregular_jojo
Summary: 主线开度 副线勋勉，架空娱乐圈设定 (就很假)。提到的专业知识都有查过之后再写，不过如果还是有不对的可以指出来我改。大概率会有番外，但是还没写。推荐bgm taylor swift的wildest dream
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 9





	[开度] wildest dream

“你是我莽撞闯入少年迷梦中，垫脚亲吻到的露珠。从此既做我的眼泪，也做我的湖。”

·

都暻秀是被当时最火的导演之一金俊勉亲自挑中当主角的。都暻秀说当时还在高中的他就和一好哥们儿一起在路边捧着刚买的炒年糕正准备吃，一个帽檐压得很低的人便走了过来给了都暻秀一张名片介绍了自己的来意。都暻秀一开始是不信的，结果自己身边对电影痴迷的好朋友一脸激动的看着自己面前的人，紧张的差点把自己手里的炒年糕都快给扔了。都暻秀才意识到原来自己面前对自己说想请自己演电影的还真是当红导演金俊勉。晕晕乎乎的送走了金俊勉之后，都暻秀还是有点不敢相信刚刚发生的一切，手中紧紧攥着甚至有点被手心汗浸湿的名片才让自己稍稍有了一点自己可能快要当演员的真实感。都暻秀抬起头望着金俊勉的离开的背影，把名片攥的更紧了一些。还沉浸在被大导演看上要当演员的激动中的都暻秀和他的好哥们儿也就没有注意到小步跑进一位帽檐同样压得很低男性怀里的金俊勉。

和家人沟通好的都暻秀还是最后拨通了金俊勉的电话，在约定好了某个隐私性很高的咖啡馆见面后，都暻秀才开始感觉到自己可能要当演员之后的紧张感。电话里的金俊勉并没有聊太多关于要拍摄的电影，也没有和都暻秀说过任何其他演员的信息，甚至连都暻秀是不是需要看看什么书去学习一下表演都没有聊过。而年少青涩的都暻秀也没有太过于注意这些细节，完全是以一种初生牛犊不怕虎的想法去面对未知的表演世界。

·

都暻秀到了咖啡厅之后便被侍者领到了某个隐蔽的角落，金俊勉和一个陌生的男人已经在等候都暻秀了。简短的问候后，三个人也都点好了饮料。金俊勉指了指身边的男人对都暻秀说了一句 “你也算是认识我了，我给你介绍一下这位吧，这是我的男朋友，同时也是我的御用金牌编剧 吴世勋。” 金俊勉旁边有些高冷的男人对睁大了双眼的都暻秀打了个招呼，然后便自然的把手重新圈在了金俊勉的腰上。

侍者和饮料也出现的正巧是时候，打断了三个人中有些尴尬的安静。金俊勉也深知都暻秀肯定也没接触过这些，所以便端起自己点的咖啡抿了一口，也算是给都暻秀一点时间去消化。在等都暻秀消化了将近一分钟的时间之后，金俊勉才开口说 “之所以想告诉你这个事情，是因为我们接下来准备要拍的就是这么一部关于同 性 恋的电影。之前没和你说是怕说了你不相信，这事儿呢我也挺怕就这么黄了的。所以呢今天把你叫过来其实也是想给你打个预防针，我也不知道你谈没谈过恋爱，更不太清楚你对这种题材的电影会不会不能接受。如果能接受呢，咱们就接下来继续聊聊；如果不能接受呢也可以。但是当然了我其实还是希望你可以接受的。”

似乎是看都暻秀还是有点没有反应过来，吴世勋也开口了 “其实你也不需要这么震惊，其实大家都是一样的在谈恋爱。可能有的时候有些人爱上的是和自己不同性别的人，也有人爱上的是和自己向同性别的人。但是大家真正爱的，是那个人闪闪发光的灵魂，而不是带有性别特征的某个器官。”

金俊勉看着眼前慢慢把下巴收回正常位置的都暻秀，从都暻秀的眼睛里也看到了从震惊到迷茫再转到坚定的神采。金俊勉也没有再问都暻秀，脸上露出了一个微笑 “那么就欢迎你加入咯。”

都暻秀回到家之后还是感觉自己的脚好像一直走在云端一样，心里产生了一种 “不愧是大导演，居然敢玩这么大” 的神奇感觉。再一次跟父母汇报了自己已经决定好了要去拍电影的决心之后，父母和金俊勉也通过电话商量好了时间去签了合同。

·

在正式开机前一个月的时候，都暻秀就和学校请好了假，毕竟一点基础都没有的都暻秀要被金俊勉亲自培养成他想要的那个角色的样子。而在那个时候，都暻秀才正式的和接下来要和自己一起演一部要不然名留青史要不然遗臭万年电影的男人，金钟仁。

金钟仁是谁，这么多年以来唯一的一个以偶像身份出道并且成功登顶的人。十二岁刚进入经纪公司训练没多久的金钟仁，在跳了一首几年前偶像团体大前辈的”咆哮“之后便蹿红网络。而经纪公司便索性顺水推舟的保持了金钟仁在网络上的人气，而在十四岁的时候以清爽的少年形象便就出道了。几乎也算是被全国人民看着长大的金钟仁，出道六年了也没什么负面新闻。基本上出道这么些年的艺人大部分背景已经被扒的一干二净，而金钟仁的背景却没有人扒出来过。几乎所有人都以为金钟仁会以偶像的身份一路走下去的时候，金钟仁考大学的时候却考进了电影学院进修表演。即将大三的金钟仁其实已经大概系统的学习了表演的知识，而现在希望转型的金钟仁也只差一个真正展示自己的机会。金钟仁在大学里也陆陆续续的拍过几次电视剧里的男二男三，不过这次电影是第一次真正自己挑大梁，所以肩上的重担比自己刚出道那会儿只多不少。

金俊勉让金钟仁进组当男主演的部分原因是因为自己毕竟是金钟仁的舅舅，自个儿大姐也发话说了让自己如果有合适的角色还是想着点金钟仁。于是金俊勉在吴世勋有了这个关于野生动物保护题材的想法时，就和吴世勋商量着写了个和金钟仁形象很合适的男主角。至于为了让吴世勋答应自己所付出的腰酸背痛，在大姐看完剧本满意的一挥手给金俊勉拨了不少钱，让金俊勉好好拍电影之后金俊勉就刻意的忽略了自己那几个被折腾来折腾去的夜晚。

毕竟是一部有关野生动物保护题材的电影，恋爱线其实并不是电影的重头戏。为了推动情节的发展以及自己希望被更多人看到同 性 恋这个少数群体的私心，吴世勋在和自己男朋友商量过后还是给电影添加了一幕床 戏。但是毕竟国内的环境相对保守一些，所以两个人也决定好了在国内上映的版本只剩下眉目传情的好兄弟情义，而拿到国外冲奖项的电影完完全全按照剧本写好了的来。

都暻秀被家长送进来交到金俊勉手上之后，才真实的有了脚踩在地上的感觉。金俊勉给都暻秀和金钟仁介绍了一下对方之后，便开启了自己对电影精益求精的模式。看了看金钟仁浅古铜色的皮肤和少年细长条紧实的肌肉，金俊勉撇了撇嘴，开口道 “钟仁呀，你这肌肉不行啊。你可是要在草原保护区工作队的队长，得晒得更黑一点，肌肉也得必须得更强壮更明显。这样吧你从今天起就可以在室外多多增肌了，我们正好有个认识的教练，过一会我叫他进组。从现在起，你就是队长了，慢慢进入角色吧。” 看着金钟仁还算乖巧的点了点头，金俊勉再次开口问道 “看剧本了吧，先去给我写个人物解析去。明天吃午饭之前拿给我看，增肌也要同时进行。你赶紧走吧，自己安排好时间。”

都暻秀看着金钟仁离开的背影还是有点愣，感觉自己脑子有点没转过来。金俊勉教育完金钟仁，转头看向了自己身边眼睛睁的更大了些的都暻秀。金俊勉问了都暻秀一句 “你会摄影吗？” 在看到都暻秀摇头之后自己也偏头想了想。即便都暻秀要演的角色会是个摄影师，但是最重要的倒也不是要拍多好看的照片，而是都暻秀对角色和整个电影的理解。金俊勉给了都暻秀即将拍摄的剧本并且交代了明天中午前交一份人物解析之后，金俊勉又有些没来头的问了一句 “你什么时候成年来着？” 得到了都暻秀已经成年的回答，金俊勉才彻底放下了心。

金俊勉倒不担心都暻秀表演不来，自己挑角色看的也不全是演技。演技自然是一方面，与此同时重要的也是外形条件和气质。自然，好演员基本上也都是剧抛脸，一个人通过表演是完全可以 “塑造” 出一个全新的形象。只是金俊勉看到都暻秀的那一刹那，他就本能的觉得都暻秀不仅是吴世勋剧本中的那个摄影师，同时也是一块学表演的好料子。金俊勉也当然有点害怕都暻秀会不适合表演，吴世勋对着金俊勉说 “就算他再不会表演，咱们这个剧本里的角色难道不就是和都暻秀一模一样吗？大不了本色出演完这部电影，他继续回去上学不就得了。”

送走了都暻秀之后，大导演金俊勉便拉着自己高大帅气的编剧男友吴世勋去草原上美名其曰采景，实则为欣赏大好风光了。

·

金钟仁拿着手里的剧本想了想，就走向了不远处的草原。在得到了开明的大姐金钱上的支持后，金俊勉便充分的利用了各个赞助商的钱在一片还没开始开发的草原旁租了个酒店。虽然这个酒店距离市中心实在是有些偏远，但是好在离着大部分电影中将要取景的草原几乎就隔着一条马路。金钟仁是个在城市里长大的孩子，即便是曾经因为做综艺节目之类的通告来到过自然景观不错的地点，他也能立刻感受到一股景点的气息。而面前的这片草原，完全没有人工的痕迹，纯纯粹粹的就是一片大草原。原来以为草原就是一块平地上长了密密麻麻很多草的金钟仁在看到了眼前的草原之后才意识到，草原也是会有小山坡和洼地的。金钟仁也惊喜的看到离自己不远的一个小山坡上开满了各色的野花，金钟仁拿起手机给自个儿舅舅发了个短信汇报了下自己的去向之后便走向了那个小山坡。

躺在了小山坡的向阳面上，金钟仁感觉晒着阳光的自己舒服的快睡着过去了，金钟仁也已经快想不起来上一次自己这么放松的享受空闲的时间了。初春温暖的阳光洒在了这片宁静的草原上，微微拂过的春风翻滚过满地的花朵和青草，耳边除了轻风拂过的声音外也就剩下了将将长及脚背的青草沙沙的响声。也大概就是这一刻，金钟仁才大概明白了自己即将要扮演的队长会为什么拼上了自己的所有去保护保护区里的一切。这宁静的草原上，最不该响起的就是偷猎者的枪响。金钟仁又躺了几分钟之后，重新开始翻起了那本被他密密麻麻的备注过，甚至连页脚都有些被磨出了毛边的剧本。

都暻秀看了看手中的剧本，有一点点不知所措。金俊勉说让自己写个人物分析，没有指明是哪个人物，所以大概也就是所有的人都需要至少提到几句。手里的剧本其实也比想象中的薄了不少，打开一看里面也只是一幕幕的场景。最开始的几页简单的交代了一下出场人物的背景，每一幕最开始都交代了时间地点和人物，而人物之间的对话也只是写出了会说什么，并没有标注出说话的方式和感情。都暻秀有些无奈的挠了挠头，不愧是大导演和有名编剧，人家写剧本是为了让演员真正理解透角色之后以角色的身份来揣摩说话的方式方法。都暻秀倒也理解，前段时间在学校被迫读莎士比亚的时候就被老师反复教育过 “一千个人心里有一千个哈姆雷特”。自己想了想，还是决定回到自己的屋子里认真的多读几遍剧本。

·

第二天一早金俊勉和吴世勋便带着摄影团队去草原上取景了，直到中午一行人才回到酒店。在午饭的餐桌上，金俊勉明显的看到了自家侄子和都暻秀眼下的青黑。两个人恭恭敬敬的递上了两份手写的人物解析，而看到是手写的解析之后金俊勉也对自己几乎也算是亲自挑选的主角更加满意了些。而金钟仁和都暻秀则是有些有苦难言，这个年纪的青少年本身就将电子产品玩到飞起，本来都是打算用电脑打字然后打印出来的两人一回到酒店就发现了这地方没网的事实。毕竟是偏僻的边陲小城，就算想找个网吧，估计也得顺着大道走个几公里才能到略微繁华一些的市中心。无奈之下两人只好通宵手写了整篇分析。金俊勉把其中一份解析递给了吴世勋，毕竟吴世勋才是创造了整个剧本的人；要说对这里面每个人的性格，吴世勋肯定是最了解的。两个人把两本解析都读了一遍后，重新抬头看着饭桌对面的都暻秀和金钟仁。

吴世勋看了看金俊勉，转回头看向了都暻秀和金钟仁 “我想先直白的说一下，这两份解析在我看来都不合格。” 也没有太管对面两人的表情，吴世勋继续道 “先不说暻秀，钟仁你难道在电影学院的三年老师都没跟你讲过人物解析吗？是，老师可能讲的并不是如何去写一份报告，而是从理解的角度来思考。可是你的老师什么时候教过你只写一个人物的解析？我知道，你知道自己的角色，可是人物解析不是单指一个人的啊。我看得出来在队长这个角色上，你确实是下了功夫去理解和思考。只是不管是什么故事，是一定会有主角和配角的，难道配角就不重要了吗？其实并不是。配角和主角是一样重要的。那你怎么能只给其中一个主角写了人物解析呢？”

金俊勉在吴世勋停顿的时候点了点头，继续对金钟仁说 “但是我觉得应该表扬你一下，你对这个角色的理解还算透彻。剧本读了几遍才写出来的？”

金钟仁看了看面前的小舅有些不好意思的挠了挠头，回答道 “不瞒您说，从拿到剧本之后基本上一有时间就在看。粗略的算了算少说着也得逐字读过五遍了。” 金俊勉深知自己侄子估计还是往少了说着的，对队长这一个人的分析能写出这么多也是真的用心了。教育完金钟仁，导演编剧小两口又集火了都暻秀。

“刚刚说金钟仁的不合格，你的也差的说实话也挺远的。暻秀在学校擅长的是文科吗？感觉你写的很像在研究一篇文章，而不是一个你即将要表演出来的角色。无师自通的情况下，我觉得你其实该一些需要写的点已经写到了。但是还不够，还需要继续深入的向下挖掘人物的内心想法。总结来说就是，有深度但是又没有足够的深度。”吴世勋对着都暻秀也教育了一番。

金俊勉看着吴世勋把自己想说的都差不多说了说之后，自己清了清嗓子重新给难兄难弟都暻秀金钟仁重新下了个指令 “今天重新写，长度不限，文体也不限，写明白了写到点上你们写200字我也没问题。但是从今天起，钟仁你要开始跟教练练习，没事多去晒晒太阳。暻秀你还是尽量别晒太阳，保持自己现在的状态，如果有时间的话读一读书，一会儿完事之后我让助理给你送过去。好了，我们要继续去取景了，你们俩忙吧。”

·

金钟仁跟着教练训练完已经将近下午五点了，自己被教练在室外练了一下午，被舅舅扔给自己了一瓶美黑油之后，金钟仁也确实有感觉自己好像黑了一点，拖着自己差点被练废了的身体走回了酒店里。在并不是非常宽敞的大堂里有几个非常舒服的沙发，本来想坐在沙发里歇会的金钟仁发现都暻秀正坐在自己最喜欢的那个沙发上看剧本。看着金钟仁向自己走过来的都暻秀其实有点惊讶，毕竟自己面前的是这几年里最出名的偶像了，而都暻秀别的不太行，最行的就是有自知之明，人家金钟仁没必要跟自己坐一起啊。还没等都暻秀想明白金钟仁走向自己的原因，金钟仁就在自己旁边软乎乎的沙发上倒下了。陷在舒服沙发里的金钟仁扭过头看了看都暻秀，觉得自己还是应该和小孩儿搞好关系。“还在写人物解析呢？”

“啊您是在跟我说话吗？”都暻秀自从进了组之后其实就没从那个自己要和以前在网上看到的人一起拍戏了的真实感，所以就不自觉的用了敬语。旁边的金钟仁也注意到了都暻秀刚刚还很放松的身体突然绷紧了，眼神也有点乱飘。看着都暻秀这种有点像小动物保护自己的样子，金钟仁觉得有些有趣便没绷住笑了。都暻秀也注意到了金钟仁那个几乎是转瞬即逝的笑容，有些不好意思的挠了挠头说道 “我这不是第一次看见您嘛，感觉平常都是在电视呀电脑呀手机上看见您，所以其实这次我到现在都说实话还没反应过来呢。一下子从看电影变成了自己在拍电影，我觉得我还需要一点点时间适应一下。”

“你也不要太紧张了啊，我其实也是第一次拍电影。以前也只是在学校里学了学这些，真正自己站在那里表演我还没尝试过呢。你也不要太见外，不用一直用敬语，我也没比你大了多少。” 金钟仁觉得都暻秀实在是有意思的很，没有在演艺圈里混过，从小就是从那种普通家庭里成长起来的孩子，都暻秀看着就很像一只无害的小动物。金钟仁知道都暻秀这张脸其实就是那种会让人想要亲近的长相，这么一副皮相，骨子里真正的都暻秀大概也不会是那种奸诈狡猾的类型。那双眼睛也是明亮的很，总有种望进了一汪清潭的感觉。“你人物解析写完了吗？” 金钟仁再次开口问道。

都暻秀把手里的纸拿起来给金钟仁看了看自己密密麻麻的字迹，“说实话我感觉我好像也没太想明白过，剧中尤其是这个摄影师的角色，我就没太理解过他的选择。本身已经是富足家庭里出来的，也开始越来越出名，为什么要抛下一切跑到草原这种地方呢？就算说是来摄影，其实也理不太通呀… 草原不就是一片草吗？”

一听这话，金钟仁算是明白了，小孩儿这两天着急读剧本研究人物，估计还没来得及出过门呢。毕竟自己其实一开始也没理解来草原的原因，会有谁放着自己月薪不错的铁饭碗公职不干，非来个甚至连草都有些贫瘠土地也不肥沃的自然保护区。直到自己真真实实的站在了那片草地上，亲眼看到了那种在别处都看不到的一望无际的土地，自己才明白了这些人的选择。于是金钟仁转念一想，这也是个跟都暻秀更加亲近点的关系，便张嘴说道 “暻秀，走，我带你瞅瞅什么叫草原去。”

·

那是都暻秀第一次真实的站在草原上，就在金钟仁昨天去过的小山坡上。耳边是沙沙的风声，自己觉得自己这是第一次理解了一望无际这个词的真正含义。草原也不光是草，也有花，还有小小的丘陵和洼地，也有零星水洼。至少对于在城市里长大的都暻秀来说，草原上的一切都是新奇的。正看得出神的时候，都暻秀觉得自己的裤腿被拉了拉，低头一看是已经躺下了的金钟仁。金钟仁没再说什么，只是把双手交叠枕在头后，冲着都暻秀抬了抬下巴之后就闭上了眼睛。都暻秀一下子就明白了金钟仁的意思，于是都暻秀也顺势躺在了金钟仁旁边，稍微侧一下头便能看到金钟仁如雕塑般的侧脸。金钟仁的睫毛轻轻颤抖着，呼吸均匀又平缓，头发看起来还有点湿湿的，大概是因为刚刚跟教练在太阳下练习的缘故。可能是因为离得近吧，都暻秀感觉自己还能闻到金钟仁身上轻微的汗味。并不像自己班里男生午休出去打球回来那种像是几天没洗澡的酸臭味，都暻秀几乎闻不到任何不好的味道，就是一点点微弱的荷尔蒙的味道。都暻秀学着像金钟仁一样，把头枕在了手上，眼睛也闭上静静的感受着草原的一切。草原上的时间好像被造物主刻意的放慢了，都暻秀能听到风卷起草响起的沙沙声。暖暖的阳光洒在自己身上，是自己记忆中从来没有感受过阳光如此柔和的温度。都暻秀好像突然明白了什么，可是又懵懵懂懂的并没有完全想明白。本身就没太休息好的都暻秀迷迷糊糊的想着剧本就睡着了，也自然错过了金钟仁侧过身看着自己的那几分钟。那个时刻的金钟仁心里也忽然浮起了一种 “如果是为了保护眼前的这个人，为了保护身后的这片草原，作为保护区的队长，自己可以肝脑涂地。”

后来两个人都在草原上眯了一觉，还是金俊勉看两个孩子饭点到了还没回来，便给还在草原小山坡上睡得正香的两人来了无数个电话才把人给叫回了酒店。两人回去之后，金俊勉又是一通唠叨，两人听着听着到最后趁着金俊勉转身回屋的时候相视一笑。好像也就是从那个瞬间起，两个人的关系也慢慢的好了起来。

·

一个月的时间一晃而过，而从进组那一天起，两个人便没有停下前进的脚步。在金俊勉正式开机之前，两个人看起来也更加贴近了剧中的角色。金俊勉原本还有些担心都暻秀，结果都暻秀不但悟性很高，入戏也很快，而经过一个月自己亲自打磨的都暻秀也和剧中那位摄影师十分相似。在仔细和剧组成员讨论过之后，大家都在都暻秀的眼神里看到了那股不好形容，但是一直野蛮生长着的韧劲。于是电影便比计划的时间提前的开拍了。

·

这是一个关于草原保护区的故事，金钟仁饰演的角色是一名在草原保护区工作的队长，主要职责便是负责保护区内针对野生动物的偷猎情况。而都暻秀要扮演的角色便是一名从大城市来的知名摄影师，摄影师是来散心的，同时也主要是为了拍照。再一次行动时，队长遇到了在野外意外抛锚的摄影师，而故事也就此开始[1]。两个不仅职业互不相干，连人生经历都完全不同的两个人却也越走越近。这两个角色其实要光看似乎都很简单的便可以演绎出来，其实不然，而这也便是这两个角色的魅力所在。

队长这个角色，虽说是大城市长大，由于种种原因来到了草原，经历了别人一辈子都经历不到的事。尤其伴随着近几年偷猎越来越猖狂，队长其实打算在抓住把柄之后把整个团伙一锅端了。有错的不是拥有美丽皮毛的动物，而是贪得无厌的人类。而就在各种就差刚刚好有线索的时候，摄影师出现了。

摄影师其实来的时候几乎是他人生最低谷的日子，谈了好几年的男朋友突然跟自己同父异母的妹妹背着自己搞起来了。而自己因为生活上乱七八糟的事情也无法真正集中在摄影上，已经很长时间没有灵感和拿得出手的作品。而在这个时候，他也终于决定真正的去感受一下自己从来没有感受过的一切。于是他来到了这片草原，而意想不到的是他遇见了队长。

·

整部电影拍摄的进度很快，金俊勉本身就是一个根据片型而决定怎么拍的人；比如说是看着很爽的商业片，那就在该扣细节的地方扣，可以省钱的地方就不死抠细节，大体上过得去就行；而这部片子对于金俊勉来说，真正需要抠细节的除了景色，就是每个人的表现了。找的配角都是那种虽然不是很火，但是出演过很多不同电视剧电影的配角；而两个最主要的人物 摄影师和队长的状态一直也不错；金俊勉和吴世勋跟团队也都是合作过很多次；再加上金俊勉身后又有支持自家儿子转型的大姐一直爽快的掏钱，这样一来电影的进度一直很喜人。

为了帮助都暻秀和金钟仁更好的完成拍摄，金俊勉咬咬牙便决定不按剧本的顺序来拍。所有的场景都是按照真正的时间线拍出来的，虽然说会比别的方法烧钱一点，但是对于两个刚开始接触拍电影的人来说确实是十分友好。随着两个人在剧中的感情慢慢升温，剧情也正好上升到了高潮部分。而今天要拍摄的，也正好是两个人水到渠成的戏。

说实话金俊勉其实完全不担心这两个小孩儿的表现，毕竟从这段时间朝夕相处之间，两个人不知道是真的入戏了还是真的产生了感情，他们眼里的感情是真的也藏不住了。但是同时金俊勉担心两个人太入戏了，错把戏中的感情当真然后又走不出来。不过至少对于现在这场戏来说，现在两个人的感觉刚刚好。其实要说是床 戏，主要还是光影交错的那种感觉。别的金俊勉不敢保证，但是至少在掌镜这方面，他很擅长朦胧的美感。

摄影师这段时间一直跟着小队出去草原上，他喜欢美丽的景色，他也最擅长照美丽的景色。但是见到队长之后，他突然喜欢起了照人像。在回到他们的营地里之后，因为是周五晚上，所以大家都提出了去镇上回家看看顺便修整一下。队长婉拒了所有人，毕竟自己总有种今晚可能要发生点什么的感觉，而一向喜欢凑热闹的摄影师居然也拒绝了其他人的邀请。摄影师看到了在一个人在摆弄篝火的队长，虽然已经入夏了，草原上的夜晚依旧可以降到几度的样子。队长的穿着一件有点紧身的短袖，身上的肌肉线条清晰又流畅，跟那些特地练出来的花架式不太一样，就像一头正值壮年的雄狮，有种野性的美感。摄影师看到队长在有些忽明忽暗的火光下队长的侧脸，锋利的眉眼在火光的映照下显得温柔了不少。摄影师举起了随身携带的相机便对着队长照了几张，虽然生命并不能一直存在，但是被记录下来了的美却可以永存。队长突然转过头来也看着摄影师，相机的镜头便是摄影师的眼睛，而没被相机遮挡住的下半张脸线条圆润的可爱。饱满的嘴唇微微张开，看起来柔软而娇艳。队长直勾勾的看进了镜头深处，问了一句 “画家的视线只停留在画中人上，那画中人又该注视着谁呢 [2]？” 队长看到一直表现的很沉稳的摄影师马上要再次按上快门的手指停了一下，便放下了手里的相机。两个人第一次认认真真的注视着对方的眼睛，和以往蜻蜓点水般的对视并不一样，他们甚至能在对方的眼睛里看到自己的倒影。摄影师的瞳色相对比较浅，队长的目光更加深邃一些，两个人眼中暗含的情感在这一瞬间完全的释放出来。

最后也不知道是谁主动的送出了一个吻，两个人便水到渠成的做了，而两个人的感情也在此之后继续火速升温。

·

虽然剧本上是这么描写的，事实上拍出来的时候还要考虑分镜的原因，所以是被切成几个场景拍出来的。在篝火旁边的戏很好拍，毕竟只是两个人的感情戏而已，经过了这一段时间的拍摄，金钟仁和都暻秀已经可以很好地跟上金俊勉的速度并且加入自己的理解从而把两个角色演活。而这回到屋里的戏便成了金俊勉几乎是整个电影里最头疼的一部分，屋里其实只留了必要的几个人负责拍摄和金俊勉，甚至连经常在金俊勉旁边一起看着的吴世勋都没有出现。金俊勉看着两个孩子什么也不懂的连亲都亲不出效果，简直是想把自己头发薅干净。其实在这段里面，队长一开始是比较被动的，比起谈了几次恋爱的摄影师来说，队长这种从学校毕业以后便来到草原的简直就是一张白纸。但是吧，队长马上便可以反客为主将摄影师压在身下。可问题也就出在了金钟仁身上。

金钟仁和都暻秀都没有谈过恋爱，但是都暻秀眼一闭心一横就可以大概表达出那种主动的感觉，有些没有规律的啃咬其实也可以在光影和后期剪辑中演化为迫不及待的感觉。可是就在这个时候，金钟仁出戏了。金俊勉只是皱着眉头看着面前的监视器，本来该金钟仁翻身压住都暻秀了，可是金钟仁就只是躺在床上眼睛放空。金俊勉看了看，觉得自己是真的有点没想明白金钟仁怎么就出戏了，毕竟照着金钟仁这段时间的状态来看，虽然金钟仁不能算是万里挑一的好苗子，但是作为一个不全是科班出身的演员来说，金钟仁已经可以达到很优秀的境界。毕竟是金钟仁的第一部戏，不足肯定还是有的，但是几乎从开拍第一天，金钟仁就没有了这种迟迟入不了戏的时候。都暻秀也停了下来，他也意识到了金钟仁现在完全不在状态。金俊勉看见两个孩子已经开始大眼瞪小眼了，便挥了挥手让还在拍摄的工作人员都停下来了。想了想电影的进度，金俊勉觉得还是先让自己侄子找到感觉比较重要，毕竟他们已经算是比计划提前了一些了，金钟仁找不到状态也不好耽误着所有人陪他一起找。于是金俊勉便一挥手决定给大家放半天假，也给自己一点时间和自家男朋友腻腻歪歪。

虽然自己现在没什么事情可干，但是都暻秀脑子里还是挺乱的。拍电影其实很累，但是好在他晚上或者夜里的戏并不多，所以每天收工完了之后还能回到自己房间里自学一下功课。本来想着如果今天顺利的话，都暻秀还想回去再看看政治书，可是他却突然觉得自己好像有点不知道自己到底想要什么了。所以都暻秀还是拿起了手机和帽子，决定去当时金钟仁带他去的那片小山坡放松一下。

草原上的花已经没有像春天那么多了，但是现在的草明显要比当时更厚实不少。都暻秀和金钟仁早就把这片小山坡睡了个遍，也早就找到了最适合打盹儿想事情的地方。都暻秀坐在一块不小的石头上，石头表面被夏天的太阳照的有点烫，虽然有点硬，但是躺下来就是给后背最好的放松。都暻秀如今想不明白的有两件事，他不知道自己到底是喜欢金钟仁这个人还是喜欢队长，还有就是自己以后到底想干什么。都暻秀虽然没有谈过恋爱，暧昧还是搞过的。毕竟长得清秀可爱，唱歌又很好，还是很受女孩子欢迎的。但是都暻秀其实也知道，自己也没有那么直，自己无始无终的初恋其实也是隔壁班个子高高皮肤是小麦色的男孩子。都暻秀其实也知道自己最近是很入戏，自己甚至有次回到自己酒店屋里差点儿给自己开了瓶红酒打算一边泡澡一边喝。这完全不是都暻秀的习惯，而是作为那个几乎从一开始便是天之骄子的摄影师的习惯。而刚刚拍的戏，也让都暻秀看不太明白。他一直也知道，金钟仁是不可能喜欢自己的，但是金钟仁今天突如其来的出戏也让自己更加不确定了自己的感觉。两个人自从一起再草原上打过盹儿之后，感情其实越来越好。有的时候两个人都不用拍戏的时候也会一起很深入的聊一些话题；没拍好被金俊勉说了之后，两个人也会约着一起去草原上看看星星月亮，不过看了几次之后他们俩就发现夏天的草原蚊子有点多，还不如在酒店大堂的沙发上一起摊一会儿。

都暻秀突然觉得，自己知道为什么自己下了戏跟金钟仁的互动也有种似曾相识的感觉了。他记得他朋友和自己分享的，谈恋爱的时候就是这么和女孩子一起谈天谈地，哪怕只是坐在一起也很开心的吗？都暻秀觉得自己越想越乱，反而不知道自己到底喜不喜欢金钟仁了。放在腿上的手机震了一下，都暻秀赶紧拿起来看了一眼，是金钟仁问他在哪。把定位发给金钟仁之后，都暻秀索性放弃了思考自己对金钟仁的感觉，他打算慢慢梳理一下自己对未来的计划。

其实如果没有被金俊勉和吴世勋发掘的话，都暻秀是一定会踏踏实实想着考大学，虽然没有想好考什么专业，但是根据自己喜欢的课程和分数估一下，倒是可以得出大概可选的方向。只不过来拍电影其实已经完全打乱了自己的对未来的考量，毕竟随着拍摄的进行，都暻秀其实越来越喜欢光影之中的世界。平常完成拍摄之后除了自学高中知识同时，都暻秀也会特地花时间去看辛辛苦苦买来的各种关于表演的书。金俊勉发现之后还和吴世勋一起给都暻秀列了个单子，上面包括从入门表演到更加深入的表演技巧的书，还有不少是跟表演没什么关系，但是讲了关于编剧导演知识的书。金俊勉还给都暻秀指了条明路，如果看不懂就去问金钟仁，毕竟金钟仁早就已经学过了比较入门的知识，还可以顺便增加两个人之间的感情。而在这样的前提之下，都暻秀对表演其实也算入了门。虽然没有老师真正从专业角度指导过，可是在各种书籍和金家两叔侄和吴世勋的帮助下，都暻秀的表演也有着一种看似未经雕琢有些粗犷的韧劲儿。如果更加仔细的分析，其实都暻秀的表演并不比一些经过刚刚最基础系统学习的新人演员差，甚至还要比他们自然许多。

·

就在都暻秀想的入神时，金钟仁也过来了，手里还拎着两罐冰可乐。经过一段时间的了解，两个人发现对方其实都很喜欢各种碳酸汽水，可惜现在的两个人都需要管理身材，所以都已经很久没喝过了。金钟仁把其中一罐递给了都暻秀，比起瓶装的碳酸饮料，两个人都不约而同的喜欢罐装的。金钟仁看着都暻秀想都没想便打开拉环喝了一口之后才和他说 “我舅舅可不知道我给你买这个了，要是被他发现了咱俩可就都完了。” 都暻秀脑子被可乐冰的更木了，本来就转的快转不动的脑子更不转了，想都没想就拉着金钟仁坐到大石头上，把自己刚喝了一口的可乐递到金钟仁嘴边，强迫着金钟仁也灌了一口，“成了，那咱俩都喝了了，你要是和导演说我喝可乐，那我也和导演说是你带给我的。”

两个人静静的望着草原，没一会儿两罐可乐就都喝完了。金钟仁先开口说了一句 “今天对不起了，我也很想尽快入戏，但是当时莫名其妙的就进入不到那个感觉里。” 都暻秀盯着自己面前的一小片草，心里有点五味杂陈，毕竟自己还没整理好自己的心情，现在就得面对金钟仁了，“没事，其实我也进不了状态，毕竟咱们两个都没有这方面的经验，现在还得对着镜头做，就更难了。” 两个人又安静的坐了几分钟，金钟仁突然开口问道 “你是怎么看队长的？”

都暻秀歪头认真的重新想了想 “说实话我一开始觉得队长是一个看起来很薄情的人，但是慢慢的我发现其实他外冷内热。他比队里所有人都要更在意这片草原，他在这里流汗流血，和队员一起铸成一堵墙，只身挡在草原前，隔开草原和任何想伤害这里的人之间。” 都暻秀顿了顿，又补充道 “我很敬佩这样的人，为了自己所认定和坚持的，可以付出任何代价。感觉和钟仁哥也很像，我一直觉得钟仁哥从出道到现在都是在为了自己所爱的一切努力着。被骂没有实力的时候，就努力提高自己；被误解的时候该站出来就站出来说明事实，如果只是被有心人故意抹黑的话，钟仁哥就会用自己的本事让那些人闭嘴...” 金钟仁突然又问道 “那你怎么看队长和摄影师的爱情呢？”

都暻秀几乎想都没想就回答道 “真的。我很喜欢他们的爱情。是那种双方都很厉害，都有实力的爱情。虽然所擅长的领域不同，但是都在各自热爱的领域中发光发热。其实导演和吴编也和我说过的，真正的爱情并不一定是不同性别的，爱的是那个人，而不是某个器官。” 都暻秀回过头发现金钟仁在盯着自己，笑了笑又继续说道 “虽然剧本里没有说他们两个最后怎么样了，但是我相信他们就算由于种种原因最后分开了，也会时不常想起对方的。用力爱过的人是不可能忘记的，只不过该放下的是需要放下的对不对？”

金钟仁看着都暻秀形状饱满的嘴唇，又将视线向上移到都暻秀的眼睛。金钟仁觉得自己是真的魔怔了，最近梦到都暻秀的几率越来越高，甚至有的时候梦里还会有旖旎的画面。而今天在拍摄的时候却有些分不清楚梦和现实的区别，而他现在甚至有点分不清楚自己到底是在和都暻秀说话还是摄影师聊天。金钟仁喃喃的问道 “我可以亲你吗？”

都暻秀没太听清楚，便 “嗯?” 了一声，想让金钟仁重新问一遍。却没想到金钟仁凑了过来，而自己的唇上贴上了另外一片柔软的唇。金钟仁眼一闭心一横就亲上去了，而都暻秀一下子就被亲懵了。眼前的人闭着眼睛，浓密的睫毛在轻轻地颤抖着。金钟仁亲了一下便赶紧离开了都暻秀，都暻秀看着有点呆，耳根也有点红。金钟仁有点害怕都暻秀生气了，就抓住了都暻秀搁在身边的手，轻轻的摇了摇，小声的说了 “对不起...” 都暻秀停了一下，便主动地凑上去重新加深了刚刚的吻。

“别做需要我垫脚才能亲吻到的露珠了，做我的湖吧。”

`

放了半天假之后的金俊勉回来有点精神不济，但是毕竟还要继续拍摄，所以金俊勉还是一大早就起来去片场遛弯了。金俊勉决定，今天怎么也得把这个比较私密的戏拍完，哪怕简单一点稍微亲一亲就拉黑灯拍喘气声都可以。结果看到两个小孩儿今天过来的时候都有点飘，金俊勉总有种事情的展开可能有点不对的感觉。不过开始拍摄之后两个人的表现都很不错，队长没有了那种被亲了还坐怀不乱的和尚感，而摄影师也不是乱亲一通的感觉。金俊勉眼睛一眯，他觉得这件事不对，肯定有猫腻。

毕竟从亲密戏之后，队长和摄影师的关系就是越来越近，所以金钟仁和都暻秀在戏里戏外的表现也都还算正常。可是金俊勉在看到他俩吃饭的时候摆的比往常更近的水杯之后，他觉得他可能得和自己侄子聊一聊。金俊勉当年就是用这招试出吴世勋对自己的感觉，两个小孩儿水杯放成这样肯定是昨天发生了什么。甚至过了一会儿，连吴世勋都过来找了金俊勉，也告诉了金俊勉他总觉得小孩儿们不太对劲。于是金俊勉便在一天的拍摄结束之后叫住了着急回屋金钟仁。

·

金俊勉其实主要就一件事想和金钟仁说，谈恋爱可以，但是不是现在。一旦涉及到感情戏的拍摄，都有可能对演员自身的情感产生影响。尤其是这个剧本本来就是为了金钟仁写的，所以金钟仁对这个角色的共情会比别的任何角色都更加强烈。在这种情况下，金钟仁很有可能分不清自己喜欢的到底是都暻秀这个人，还是被队长的情绪所影响而对摄影师产生了感情。就算再退几步说，在金俊勉的剧组里，两个人发生了什么金俊勉都可以给压下来，但是在金钟仁没转型成功之前，任何同性绯闻都会给金钟仁的事业造成毁灭性的打击。金钟仁现在还属于偶像的范畴，甚至说金钟仁已经被经纪公司打造成了一个“神”，大部分金钟仁的粉丝也都是被所谓的“大众情人”这种人设吸引过来的。既然金钟仁打算转型，那么在拥有拿得出手的作品之前，金钟仁没有资格有任何绯闻。大众和粉丝对偶像和演员的要求和标准都是完全不一样的：偶像不可以谈恋爱，而演员可以；偶像不能有任何缺点，但是演员可以；偶像迫切的需要非常高的曝光度，而演员可以静下心来用几个月甚至几年的时间去沉淀一部作品... 金钟仁这几个月有时间踏踏实实的在金俊勉剧组里磨炼，也是有自己母亲顶在前面以及进组前疯狂的上了很多不同综艺去露脸的前提下，才偷得这么几个月的时间。也就是在这一系列的前提下，金钟仁现在直到杀青离开剧组甚至到他真正转型成功之前都需要保持他以前的状态，做一个合格的偶像。

金俊勉和金钟仁说完之后就放金钟仁走了，金俊勉心里清楚，都暻秀是一个非常踏实的孩子。如果不是自家侄子没撩都暻秀，都暻秀在想明白自己想要什么之前是不可能和金钟仁发生什么的。都暻秀很通透，只要给他一点时间，都暻秀什么都想的明白。

可是金钟仁不太一样，虽然见过太多这个圈子里不同的黑暗面，却也有着许多偶像没有的少年意气。他在做偶像的时候会努力扮演着那个完美的金钟仁，做任何事都会深思熟虑之后做出自己权衡出最好的选择。可是私下金钟仁会有一些意气做事，他会做自己觉得正确的事情，哪怕是背对全世界逆行，他也会选择做自己。从小就是这样，尤其是感情这方面，金钟仁对另一半也好朋友也好的要求其实只有对他胃口，这世界那么多人，对胃口的又能有几个？可是金钟仁却坚信自己的选择，哪怕被别人说幼稚也好，他也会走自己选的路。这么多年过去了，金钟仁其实比起很多在娱乐圈摸爬滚打的偶像，以及很多刚刚踏入这个圈子的人来说都纯粹太多。这种纯粹并没有任何不好，毕竟现在家里人还能护得住他，而且金钟仁也是拎得清的人，他心里很清楚什么时候该做什么事情。

可是在现在国内对于少数群体的接受度还是太低了，尤其是金钟仁的身份更是限制了他。金俊勉自己可以这么公开的去讨论自己的性向还是因为自己有拿得出手的作品，而且自己也不是靠着国内的观众吃饭，本身自己的名气都是靠自己在国外打拼出来的，只不过是现在国内关注自己的人越来越多罢了。

·

虽然已经和金钟仁说开了，可是金俊勉也没想着能完全拦住两个小年轻。吴世勋也劝了金俊勉，小孩子嘛，总得撞一撞南墙的；做大人的就多多注意，多看着点，多劝着点；见到孩子们撞疼了就拦着点，别撞到头破血流，管得太多反而容易出现反作用。于是在金俊勉和吴世勋有些刻意的放纵下，两个孩子也是打的越来越火热；不过不管是金钟仁还是都暻秀，都属于有贼心没贼胆的，所以两个人除了躲起来悄悄的亲亲对方之外也没有做出什么出格的举动。金俊勉虽然放纵了两个小孩子谈了恋爱，不过一直在提心吊胆的关注着两个人。金钟仁当了这么多年偶像，比任何人都更了解狗仔和舆论这种，所以金钟仁会和都暻秀勾肩搭背，但是永远都不会做出用 “是朋友” 这个理由解释不了的动作。而都暻秀也清楚的知道自己和金钟仁之间的差距，所以都暻秀也只是像以前那样，顶多是揽着金钟仁。金俊勉也慢慢的意识到了虽然不知道私下里两个孩子有没有玩的很疯，但是明面上他们都很默契的从不打破 “社 会 主 义 兄弟情” 的这个设定。

·

“好啦，钟仁暻秀要拍最后一条了啊，大家都准备好了吗？好，action！” 金俊勉举着自己的小喇叭喊出了杀青前的最后一条。经过了这段时间的磨合，几位演员尤其是金钟仁和都暻秀早已熟练地掌握了各种金俊勉拍摄的方式方法，所以最后一条也是毫无悬念的一遍过。

“准备准备，咱们一会儿去市里庆祝，不会结束的太晚。明天给你俩放假，咱们大后天才回去呢。” 金俊勉笑得像个骄傲的老母亲，左手揽住都暻秀右手揽住金钟仁，可惜他俩都比金俊勉高，金俊勉搂着也是垫着脚使劲把他俩往下拽。

“舅舅... 这么多人看着呢... ” 金钟仁有点不好意思的挠了挠头，“我都没害羞，你怕啥！走，舅舅带你跟暻秀吃香的喝辣的！下次有好角色还给你俩留着！” 金俊勉右手捏了捏金钟仁最近晒得颜色更深的脸，左手拍了拍都暻秀的后背。

·

“暻秀呀，谢谢你。” 在庆功宴上喝了点酒之后，金钟仁变得有些格外黏人。一直都有注意着小情侣的金俊勉实在有些分身乏术，便派没喝酒的吴世勋把小情侣提前先送回酒店，省的两个人一会儿都喝多了出现什么金俊勉和吴世勋都没法直接救场的事情。

金钟仁在回酒店的路上都只是乖巧地拉着都暻秀的手，吴世勋瞄了一眼后视镜没多说什么，喉头的话滚了又滚，还是没忍住对着后座的两人说了出来 “你俩如果真的要做什么记得拉好窗帘做好措施，明天大家都不走，不过你俩也别起太晚了。” 都暻秀点了点头，金钟仁也嗯了一声接着吴世勋的话头说道 “不会的啦小舅夫，您一会儿照顾好舅舅就行啦，不用太担心我们的，我们都是有分寸的好孩子。”

都暻秀只觉得有些庆幸现在已经晚了，前面专注开车的吴世勋应该不会发现自己已经涨红的脸。

·

算来算去都暻秀可能已经有快3个月没见到过金钟仁了，不过都暻秀早就想过这种情况会发生。

在还没开始宣传电影之前，金钟仁得先补上他之前几个月在剧组里没有的曝光度。这段时间的金钟仁简直就是在把一分钟掰成两分钟用，去一个地方拍好几个不同的物料。所以金钟仁顶多是在睡觉前回复都暻秀几句，白天顶多是抽空打几分种电话，晚上如果能视频也经常是撑不住睡着。

都暻秀觉得倒是挺正常的，金钟仁作为一个偶像，在他没和都暻秀谈恋爱之前的工作强度跟现在比估计只高不低。而且现在的金钟仁倒也不着急回归出新歌，毕竟他在等金俊勉他们剪完片，那个时候也就该开始宣传电影了。等这部电影上映之后刚刚好有一段时间金钟仁可以准备回归舞台，然后在电影下映之前重新以发布新歌来最后炒一波电影。

都暻秀只是有点心疼金钟仁要在这么高的强度下连轴转，这么一比起来都暻秀同时觉得有点惭愧，自己杀青回来一直都处在非常懒惰的状态里。

不过这段时间也让都暻秀慢慢地在从角色中脱离出来，扔掉那些不属于都暻秀自己的性格和过往，重新回到都暻秀自己的角色中。

·

“钟仁呀，” 都暻秀透过屏幕试图望进自己爱人的眼睛里，“我想了很久很久，你可以说我很自私，但是我觉得还是要和你坦诚地谈谈。” 屏幕对面的金钟仁看起来还是和那时候一样，只是两颊因为前段时间一直在为电影做宣传所以有些凹陷了进去。都暻秀觉得自己可能有些太过于残忍了，不过一直拖着对于对方而言都是折磨。

“会经常想起和钟仁在一起拍电影的那段时间，甚至经常会觉得自己是个非常幸运的人，并不是那么闪耀的我居然会被钟仁喜欢。摄影师一直被队长吸引，那么作为都暻秀的我呢，是因为被金钟仁吸引的吗？” 都暻秀顿了一下，屏幕里的金钟仁只是抿着嘴静静地听着，都暻秀觉得心里一抽抽的有些闷痛。

“导演当时说的真的没错，队长这个角色就是为了钟仁量身定做的。和钟仁一样的外冷内热，一样拥有着独属于少年的意气风发。可是就算再怎么相似，队长和钟仁依旧是两个完全不同的人呀。队长经历过的钟仁从来没有，而钟仁经历过的队长也不会懂的。如果是这样，正在扮演着被队长吸引着的摄影师的我，难道不是对作为金钟仁的你来说太过于残忍了吗？” 都暻秀叹了口气，眼睛依然眷恋的看着金钟仁，保持着沉默。

“可能在钟仁看来，虽然我在强调着不想耽误两个人，说到底只不过是觉得不想被对方拖着而已。如果钟仁觉得从今以后都不想再见我了，我也完全理解。我也是成年人了，做的决定我也是认真的思考过的，我可能还做不到考虑到每一个有可能出现的后果，但是我可以为我自己的行为负责了。虽然觉得很对不起，但是钟仁啊，我们分手吧好不好？” 都暻秀感觉自己的眼睛发涩，从心底翻腾上来的是无尽的苦涩，努力地向上望去，试图把涌进眼睛里的眼泪憋回去。手机扬声器传出来的声音有些沙哑，“暻秀决定好了？” 都暻秀深吸了一口气，声音同样发闷地回应着 “嗯，对不起...”

金钟仁没有多说什么，反而扬起了一个微笑，“没关系的暻秀，虽然很喜欢暻秀，但是如果是暻秀想要做出的决定，我也完全尊重暻秀的想法。” 金钟仁突然转换了话题，“暻秀是不是打算考电影学院呀？” 得到了屏幕对面肯定的回答 “那暻秀也要加油啦，我会在那里等你的。”

都暻秀结束了视频通话，把手机放在身边重新躺回到了床上。胸口的心脏虽然还在努力地跳动着，都暻秀却觉得自己的心脏正在被一把钝刀子不停地来回磨着。明明花了很久思考的结果就是自己对金钟仁的情感大多是被扮演的角色所影响的，明明提出分手的也是自己，但是为什么会这么难过呢。泪水也不断地从眼眶里滑出来，都暻秀却觉得提不起一只手抹掉脸上的水痕。

那滴需要都暻秀垫脚亲吻的露珠终究还是成了他的泪。

·

后来再接到金俊勉电话的时候已经是电影拍完的第2个9月了[3]。整个电影宣传的过程都暻秀都没有参与，毕竟自己只是个素人而已，整个剧组全都是靠金俊勉和金钟仁去全球宣传的。而自己在拍完电影那年的初冬就和金钟仁提出了分手，在想明白了自己是被表演的角色影响了之后便不想再耽误着那么优秀的金钟仁。从那之后都暻秀几乎是两耳不闻窗外事一样地在发奋学习，不仅是为了艺考去努力，同时还要保持自己的文化课成绩。

电影上映之后反响真的很好，金俊勉甚至还带着吴世勋和金钟仁去走了奥斯卡的红毯，本来是就去晃悠一圈露个脸，结果还抱回了一个最佳外语片的小金人。毕竟电影不仅谈到了对动物和自然保护，还有照顾到了少数群体，照一些影评家的意思就是，活该这小金人就要被金俊勉捧回来。

当然在国内上映的被删减部分也被传回了国内，基本上就是传一次就被删一次，不过这并不妨碍不少粉丝为爱发电。虽然有一部分金钟仁的唯粉喷了都暻秀作为一个素人和金钟仁拉郎配，还觉得都暻秀能参演金俊勉的电影就是有黑幕，但是大部分粉丝和影评家都看到了都暻秀在电影中优秀的表现。所以只拍了一部电影的都暻秀，不仅拥有了自己的超话，电影中cp的超话，还拥有了本人和金钟仁的cp超话。

在那之后其实金俊勉还和都暻秀联系过一次，在确定了都暻秀想要继续表演之后，金俊勉便通过了自己的电影工作室和都暻秀签了约。金俊勉当然知道都暻秀和金钟仁的那点小九九，不过金俊勉也知道两个孩子的关系并没有闹僵，还是希望对方能够越来越好。甚至金钟仁在发现他舅舅在筹备自己的工作室之后还过来求过舅舅，说希望舅舅可以签下都暻秀。其实就算金钟仁不来求金俊勉，金俊勉本来也有这个打算。

都暻秀是块璞玉，本身就是个有表演天赋的孩子，却意外的很踏实，是那种会很乐意用很长一段时间去沉淀自己来拍电影的人。金俊勉了解了都暻秀之后便打心眼儿里觉得，如果都暻秀打算走这条路，自己怎么也得让这个孩子走的安安稳稳的。所以问过都暻秀本身的意愿之后，金俊勉就痛痛快快的签了下来。

这孩子在和金钟仁分手之后反而更加沉稳，花了整整一年时间去考进了电影学院不说，还打算继续心大地用大学前两年继续当素人去积累自己。听到这个打算的金俊勉差点儿气的呕血，哪有这种只拍了一部电影还都上映了一年了居然还有这么一大波粉的素人啊，既然已经有了人气就不要浪费，大学自然还是要好好上，但是可以适当的去接一些亮眼的配角对不对。既然已经考上了大学，又被百花奖提名了最佳新人，索性就去颁奖礼露个脸嘛。万一真得奖了自然是惊喜，没得也不是什么损失，毕竟提名本身就是肯定。

都暻秀并没有考虑好，因为他也有看到百花奖的最佳新人提名里还有金钟仁。他不着急，都暻秀知道自己有大把的时间来慢慢证明自己。金钟仁值得一个肯定，更值得这个奖项，都暻秀不希望因为一个奖项把自己和金钟仁之间的关系搞得更加尴尬。

金俊勉听到都暻秀这种想法之后虽然很欣慰，都暻秀这个孩子这么好，但是金俊勉还是叹了口气给都暻秀透了个底，这个奖就没有过双黄蛋，而且现在评委们那边其实是更偏向都暻秀的。这个奖反正不是都暻秀的就是金钟仁的，不过金钟仁还因为别的电影提名了一个最佳男配，看起来金钟仁获得那个奖的概率其实会大一点。反正金钟仁很大概率会至少得一个奖，都暻秀去就得了，去了一点损失都没有。

·

所以最后金俊勉还是把都暻秀拐去了颁奖典礼，两个男主金钟仁自己走了红毯，都暻秀被金俊勉摁着跟金俊勉一起走。本来都暻秀还在担心会看到金钟仁两个人尴尬，结果金钟仁因为要表演所以坐的和都暻秀隔了十万八千里。

快到新人奖的时候，都暻秀只觉得手心里全是汗。金俊勉侧过头看到都暻秀皱起的眉头突然想到，“暻秀你准备感谢词了吗？” 都暻秀歪头看向金俊勉 “哈？我需要吗？” 金俊勉只觉得头秃，这孩子怎么这么实诚 “你快赶紧想想吧我的小祖宗，一会儿你要是真的获奖了你打算什么都不说就下来吗？” 都暻秀乖巧的点了点头，金俊勉又重新问了一句 “你知道怎么说吧？” 都暻秀又点了点头 “放心吧导演，没吃过猪肉咱不是还见过猪跑呢吗。” 

金俊勉深吸了一口气，突然觉得这新人奖要不然还是颁给金钟仁吧。

“获得第40[4]届大众电影百花奖，最佳新人奖的是” 台上颁奖的嘉宾停顿了一下，摄像也及时的给了几位候选人镜头，“都暻秀！恭喜都暻秀！” 摄像重新把镜头给回了都暻秀，都暻秀还有点懵，只是跟着大家一起鼓掌。金俊勉看着还没反应过来的都暻秀，心里悄悄地叹了口气，把都暻秀拉起来，使劲地拥抱了一下，“恭喜呀暻秀，去领奖吧。” 把都暻秀转了一个方向，在都暻秀后背上轻轻地推了一下。

都暻秀一步步地向前走去，只觉得自己仿佛在梦中一般。脚下的地毯软软的，好像感觉正走在云端一样，完全没有实感。说句心里话，都暻秀真没觉得自己有多优秀，只不过是碰到了好剧本好导演好搭档，最后能获得这么一个结果简直就是完全超乎于自己的预料。都暻秀看到了正等在红毯旁边的金钟仁，金钟仁一边鼓掌一边温柔地笑着。都暻秀日思梦想了很久的人正站在自己面前，他看到那个人向自己张开了双臂，他下意识地抱紧了金钟仁，耳边依旧是有些喧闹的掌声和正在播放的电影片段。但是他听到那个人和自己说，“恭喜呀暻秀。”

直到站到台上手里握着属于自己的奖杯的时候，都暻秀才觉得自己有了些许实感，脑子里依旧是一片空白，毕竟他是真的没想到自己居然能获奖。都暻秀不断地看着手里奖杯又抬头看着台下，深吸了一口气开口说道。 

“能拿到这个奖项是真的太荣幸了，所以想要先感谢大家对我的肯定；更要感谢选择了我的金导和吴编，谢谢您们相信我，更谢谢您们对我的栽培；感谢剧组成员们和工作人员们在拍摄时对我的帮助。[5]” 都暻秀看到了台下的金俊勉冲着自己竖了个大拇指，就向金俊勉的方向深深地鞠了一躬。都暻秀的视线重新扫了一遍，最后定格在依然温柔笑着的金钟仁身上。

“还想要感谢钟仁哥，谢谢你。” 都暻秀和台下的金钟仁对视着，也眼睛弯弯地扯出了一个温柔的笑。扬起手中的奖杯，向着金钟仁的方向也鞠了一躬，金钟仁也起身向台上的都暻秀回了一躬。

再后来都暻秀回过神的时候，自己已经回到了金俊勉旁边的座位上。金俊勉揉了揉都暻秀的头发 “我们暻秀感觉怎么样呀？现在的青涩可都是将来的美好回忆呀。” 都暻秀只觉得心里一片不舒服，就瘪着嘴说 “导演，我觉得钟仁比我更...” 金俊勉见状赶紧捂住了都暻秀的嘴 “暻秀呀，话不能这么说，这是大家对你的肯定。再说了钟仁还有一个奖呢，对于他来说，男配反而比这个新人奖更值钱。”

最后果然如金俊勉说的那样，金钟仁还是获得了最佳男配。都暻秀不知道是不是自己想多了，但是他感觉金钟仁说获奖感言的时候一直盯着自己这边，还冲着都暻秀这边扬了扬奖杯。

都暻秀别的不好说，只觉得台上的金钟仁闪闪发光。自己也补过金钟仁偶像时期的物料，金钟仁在舞台上就是气场全开唱跳俱佳的偶像歌手。可是都暻秀直到现在才发现金钟仁更适合站在颁奖台上，双手恭敬地接过奖杯，自信地说出感谢词。都暻秀重新清楚的认识到，这才是金钟仁，不管在哪里都很耀眼的金钟仁，而不是那个外热内冷却深爱着摄影师的队长。

都暻秀心里感慨着，自己离金钟仁还有很远很远的距离呀。要继续努力地沉淀下来，要更加踏实地一个脚印一个脚印地向前走啊。都暻秀只觉得脸上有点痒痒的，伸手一摸是一滴从眼眶里跑出来的泪。

·

“我们未来的影帝，我们的演员暻秀呀，要不要再和我一起拍电影啊？” 金俊勉清亮的声音从听筒里传过来，“导演，您就别打趣我了，我可离影帝远着呢。” 都暻秀挠了挠头 “我已经问过你经纪人了，暻秀前段时间刚杀青，最近也没什么事儿。还是你吴编写的剧本，你没有兴趣也得来露个脸，何况我跟吴编都想让你捧个影帝回来啊。” 都暻秀倒也觉得没什么可客气的，本身跟金俊勉这些年关系就越来越好，金俊勉的导演事业一直蒸蒸日上，都暻秀就欣然接受了邀约。“不过你对另一位主演是金钟仁怎么看？” 

都暻秀愣了一下，虽然经常听到这个名字，但是自己已经很久和他没有联系过了。“导演呀，再怎么说我现在也是个专业的演员啊。私人生活和工作肯定还是要分开的啊... ”

“欧了，那就这么定了啊，明天3点你来工作室找我签合同拿剧本吧。”

挂了电话之后，都暻秀觉得还是有点恍惚。金钟仁在自己大三上学期的时候就成功转型成了演员，这几年也是潜心钻研。几乎只有他去宣发电影电视剧的时候，都暻秀才能重新在电视上看到。金钟仁这几年经过积累一直被各种提名，但是依旧像他打算转型时那样，却一个让他大放异彩的角色。

都暻秀也是。

不过如果是金钟仁的话，都暻秀给金钟仁做配也没有关系。

·

再见到金钟仁的时候，都暻秀觉得自己可能会紧张，会尴尬，会有些手足无措。但是金钟仁冲着自己笑起来的样子和几年前两个人初见时重叠起来，都暻秀仿佛回到了那片草原上的春天，透过了厚重的时光重新见到了21岁的金钟仁。

他听到金钟仁和自己说，“嗨，好久不见。”

·

“OMG，这可能是奥斯卡第一次有影帝的双黄蛋吧？[6]” 

“哇真的吗？那真是太罕见了！不会是我正在想的那部电影吧？”

“那么第105届奥斯卡金像奖的影帝是 —— 金钟仁，都暻秀！让我们恭喜两位！”

金钟仁和都暻秀在台下紧紧地拥抱了一下对方，又分别和金俊勉吴世勋拥抱之后，两个人并肩走上台领了他们的第一个小金人。

说完感谢词之后，两个人冲着对方扬了扬自己手中的奖杯，眼底只剩下一片清澈的湖。

The End.

——————————

[1] - 原型来自于 他知道风从哪里来

[2] - 参考自电影 燃烧女子的肖像

[3] - 电影是在3月底正式开拍，6月中旬拍完，8月初剪好之后，在9月份全球上映的，算来算去应该是能赶上小金人的评选的，所以第2个9月距离电影拍完只有一年多一点点这样，刚刚好都暻秀已经成功的以非常优异的成绩入学了

[4] - 编的，第40届还有几年呢

[5] - 假吗？假就对了，因为我不会写获奖感言

[6] - 奥斯卡到现在为止只有过几次双黄蛋的情况，影帝的话还完全没有发生过，这里是 **夸张的写作手法**

**Author's Note:**

> 整篇文写的灵感就是 “你是我莽撞闯入少年迷梦中，垫脚亲吻到的露珠。从此既做我的眼泪，也做我的湖”。刚开始写这篇的时候我当时一直在单曲循环Taylor Swift的wildest dream，看到mv之后觉得很符合这句话，就想到了如果是两个都很有性张力的演员会产生什么火花呢？本来也想让他们he，但是想了想我觉得人生是充满了各种遗憾和不完美的，因为是垫脚才能亲吻到的露珠，所以是湖，更是泪。虽然最后也没有在一起，不过他们也没法和别人在一起了。年少的时候真的不能爱太过于惊艳的人，如果最后失去了，哪怕慢慢的放下了释怀了，那个人还是会变成心头的白月光，心口的朱砂痣。  
> 如果真的问的话，我想说他们两个人确实因为角色的原因互相吸引了，但是也是真的爱过，不可以因为最后分开了而质疑他们在一起时候的感情。也正是因为太用力的爱了，所以以后再遇到还是会悸动，虽然不能再在一起了，但是也不能被别人吸引到了。而且两个人也都不是恋爱脑，都是可以清醒理智思考的成年人，他们的决定都是经过认真思考之后而做出的。感情这种事情，本来就是复杂的，并没有正确和错误，只是在特定的时间做了觉得对的事情。  
> 以后有机会的话，会补一个论坛体的番外，写写从cp粉角度看两位演员。


End file.
